Abril es el mes más cruel
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Springtrap no es la primavera y no lo será jamás. [Viñeta]


_Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a su creador, Scott Cawton, y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Advertencia: Me tomé muchas libertades tanto creativas como cronológicas con esta historia, por lo que si eres demasiado purista con la saga, no la leas. Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Spring: Primavera.

Springtrap no es la primavera, porque siempre está en la oscuridad.

La habitación permanece a oscuras la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando entra alguna persona. Por un momento se enciende una lámpara de luz titilante y Springtrap puede observar por la puerta entreabierta, el mundo de afuera. En ocasiones lo extraña.

Springtrap no es la primavera, porque siempre tiene frío. Ese día (o noche, ya que el paso del tiempo da igual para él) hubo más frío de lo normal. Vio la puerta abrirse, y algo dentro de él se agitó.

Entró un hombre acompañado de cinco pequeños niños. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Irían a visitarlo a él, a Springtrap? ¿Volverían a sacarlo a ver a los niños?

Lo deseaba. Aquél accidente no había sido su culpa…Él simplemente se dejó hacer, dócil, cuando ese empleado entró en su cuerpo. De pronto se comprimió, y después…La sangre. La carne lacerada y los gritos.

Esa era la razón del por qué estaba apresado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, a pesar de no tener culpa alguna. Un error, un mal funcionamiento…Pero no había dañado a ningún niño. ¡Y él quería ver a los niños! ¡Él fue creado para ellos! ¡Para divertirlos, para protegerlos!

El hombre, vestido totalmente de morado, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Encendió la lámpara del techo y Springtrap pudo ver que los niños sonreían asombrados, contemplado todo a su alrededor. Uno en especial se acercó a verlo a él, y posó su manita en el brazo del conejo dorado. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin contacto de ningún tipo, que Springtrap anheló poder hablar y pedirle que no le soltara, que no lo dejara solo en aquella oscuridad. Un grito agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y el niño volteó asustado. Ese hombre morado estaba…

Springtrap observó todo, pero no pudo moverse ni levantarse para ayudar. Fue un mudo testigo de algo que hubiese querido evitar pero que no pudo hacerlo. No pudo dejar de ver ni escuchar aquellos lamentos, aquellas súplicas y gritos de dolor... Y ahí, delante de lo inaudito, estaba él. El monstruo.

A Springtrap lo llamaron monstruo después del incidente, pero él no era tal. El único monstruo en la habitación era él, el hombre que lo observaba con burla, con desdén.

La sangre llegó a los pies de Springtrap. No pudo sentirla, desde luego, pero sí observarla. Color rojo que contrastaba poderosamente con el de ese hombre: el morado.

Springtrap lo odió (y sigue odiando, sin importarle que hayan pasado años desde la matanza. Para Springtrap es como si sucediera todos los días frente a sus ojos), odió lo que había hecho. Quiso levantarse y tomarlo entre sus garras para oírle exhalar los mismos gritos de desesperación que dieron aquellas pobres criaturas. Tomarlo, introducirlo en su malformado cuerpo y entonces…Sangre. Colores.

El último niño asesinado fue el que acarició a Springtrap, y su vista no se apartó de él hasta que la vida se le escapó totalmente del cuerpo. Una mezcla entre desesperación, apremio…Y ayuda. Pedía ayuda al monstruo animatrónico, a quienes los empleados no podían ver sin sentir un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Porque para los niños Springtrap era uno más del elenco, un amigo en quién confiar, que tal vez no les regale dulces o toque muy bien la guitarra, pero que los hace sentir protegidos. Springtrap es tan alto… Tiene dientes tan grandes, garras tan afiladas…

El niño expiró, con los ojos muertos aún puestos en Springtrap. Y el hombre rió…Y rió, y siguió riendo, y su risa era un insulto para el animatrónico y para ellos, para aquellos chiquillos que dejaron sus esperanzas y sueños destruidos en esa habitación.

" _No puedes",_ se le figuró que susurraba, _"no puedes salvarlos"_

La masacre pareció durar una eternidad, pero terminó. El hombre limpió su cuchillo y sonrió satisfecho, dirigiendo una última mirada a los cadáveres antes de salir del cuarto, tarareando una canción infantil. Springtrap quedó a solas con los cuerpos muertos de todos aquellos inocentes.

Y entonces lo decidió: Lo que el hombre de morado había hecho no quedaría impune… Se vengaría. Por él, por los niños. Él mismo sería quién llevase a cabo esa venganza, atraería al asesino a su ilusión primaveral y lo destrozaría con ese cuerpo defectuoso que tanto maldijo antes, lo haría conocer el infierno en su trampa de resortes.

Sólo tenía que esperar el momento. Y esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

 _Sí, ya sé, dije que no creía volver a escribir algo de FNaF después de "Jardín de sombras", pero más tarda en caer un hablador que un cojo, como bien reza el dicho. Springtrap es un personaje que me llama la atención y quería escribir algo relacionado con él, es por eso que decidí ponerlo como testigo de la masacre ocasionada por el Hombre Morado. Tengo entendido que fue más de una la que llevó a cabo en la pizzería, aunque no me atrevo a asegurarlo… Teorías locas es el segundo nombre de este juego (?). En fin, tenía ganas de describir la impotencia de Springtrap al ver a Purple Guy cometiendo los asesinatos, y la planeación de su venganza. Muchos dirán que es un robot nada más, sin ninguna clase de sentimientos, pero no lo veo así… También, manejé que lo mantenían encerrado por un accidente que hubo previamente. No se tomen en serio ninguna teoría mía y sólo disfruten mis amorfas historias xD_

 _...Además quería hacer juegos de palabras con su nombre lol. Espero les haya gustado, estoy planeando otro oneshot dedicado a un personaje en específico, así que volveremos a vernos muy pronto. Espero dejen reviews si es que les agradó, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
